Taboo !
by Lusaphira
Summary: Flandre s'ennuyait dans le sous-sol. Bien sûr, de toutes les idées qui passaient dans son esprit, il fallut que ce fut celle-ci en particulier. Il y a une raison pour laquelle l'usage de cette spell-card était considérée comme tabou.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un petit OS, né d'une idée qui me trottait en tête et que je n'arrivais pas à chasser.

Du coup, je l'ai couchée sur papier et voilà. Je vous rassure, c'est loin de l'étendue dépravée pouvant naître dans mon esprit.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

 **Taboo !**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que la jeune fille se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps froissés, sans parvenir à s'endormir.

A sa décharge, il fallait admettre que l'enfant n'était pas du tout fatiguée, mais qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle pensait que dormir l'aiderait à chasser le temps.

La petite blonde avait déjà arraché la tête de son ours en peluche pour s'égayer un peu, mais cela ne l'avait amusée qu'un bref instant. Elle avait encore beaucoup de jouets, mais elle savait que si elle en brisait trop, sa sœur ne lui en offrirait pas d'autre.

C'était soi-disant pour lui apprendre que les caprices ne résolvaient rien, mais la jeune fille soupçonnait que sa grande sœur était juste cruelle et s'amusait à la taquiner.

La jeune fille n'était jeune qu'en apparence. Son corps enfantin dissimulait son âge avancé et son visage poupin dissimulait sa folie. Seules ses ailes trahissaient son statut, puisqu'elle était un vampire.

Cette vampire, répondant au nom de Flandre Scarlet, vivait dans l'imposant manoir dirigé d'une poigne de fer par sa sœur ainée, le démon écarlate, dont le prénom Remilia était murmuré avec crainte.

Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, l'esprit de Flandre était très loin de toutes ses considérations.

La blonde caressa sa queue de cheval, mais cela n'arriva pas à la soulager de l'ennui qui la taraudait.

\- Je m'ennuie, bougonna t-elle en jetant le nounours privé de sa tête contre la porte verrouillée.

Si la porte était barrée par des sceaux magiques, c'était parce qu'elle était enfermée dans le sous-sol du manoir. Elle n'était pas consignée à cause d'une quelconque bêtise, mais elle était prisonnière à cause de son immense pouvoir de destruction qu'elle ne savait pas maîtriser.

Malgré ses 495 années, Flandre avait l'esprit d'un enfant. Sa sœur n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution que de la faire vivre dans les cachots, loin de l'extérieur.

La vampire observa la lourde porte de bois, sachant parfaitement qu'elle resterait verrouillée jusqu'au crépuscule. Même si les conditions de sa détention s'étaient assouplies depuis peu, des mesures de sécurité étaient toujours établies.

La captive savait que Sakuya viendrait la libérer ce soir pour l'emmener souper, mais en attendant, elle s'ennuyait fermement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil en raison de la résistance naturelle de son corps, sans parler qu'elle débordait d'énergie, alors elle savait que cette nuit risquait d'être longue.

La vampire n'avait pas envie de jouer avec les autres poupées accumulées dans son coffre. En fait, une autre idée commençait à germer dans son esprit.

L'espiègle et malicieuse vampire avait passé pas mal de temps à explorer les couloirs de l'immense manoir et à ouvrir un peu toutes les portes qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin.

Au cours d'une de ces expéditions, Flandre avait entrouvert la porte de la chambre de Meiling, la gardienne du portail.

Silencieuse, Flandre avait observé l'intérieur en profitant de l'entrebaillement, scrutant les détails de la scène s'offrant à elle. La chambre était peut-être plongée dans la pénombre, mais ses yeux cramoisis n'avaient pas raté une miette de l'intriguant spectacle.

Meiling était dans son lit, étalant ses longs cheveux roux en une auréole entourant son visage, sublimant cette belle femme qui se reposait sur les draps blancs. Cependant, elle n'était pas seule. Sakuya, la domestique en chef était également présente et c'était extrêmement déroutant de la voir avec ses cheveux d'argent libres et dénoués, alors qu'elle les tressait toujours impeccablement lorsqu'elle était en service.

Les deux femmes étaient vautrées dans les draps, impudiques. Les gémissements qu'elles avaient poussé avaient fortement intrigué Flandre.

Au début, elle avait pensé que les deux se combattaient, puisqu'il arrivait fréquemment que Sakuya sermonne Meiling, mais Flandre comprit bien vite qu'il se passait autre chose. La rousse n'était pas blessée et Sakuya n'avait pas dégainée ses fameux couteaux. En fait, il semblait que la soubrette et la gardienne s'embrassaient et se caressaient mutuellement.

Certes, il arrivait fréquemment que Sakuya, Meiling ou Remilia caresse ses cheveux, mais c'était fait d'une manière différente.

Et en plus, ce n'était pas en gémissant avec tant d'ardeur, un peu comme lorsque l'on savoure un gâteau au chocolat particulièrement exquis.

Depuis ce jour, Flandre avait eu beaucoup de questions à l'esprit. Etrangement, cette scène restait ancrée dans un recoin de sa mémoire, refusant de s'effacer. Cependant, la vampire savait qu'espionner était mal perçu et elle n'avait pas envie de poser la moindre question à ce sujet, surtout si c'était pour se retrouver punie. Elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme une mauvaise fille, elle avait déjà passé trop de temps recroquevillée, seule, dans le noir.

Flandre restait sur son lit, rejouant l'étrange scène dans son esprit.

Elle aurait pu faire comme durant les autres jours, se contentant de la refouler dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire avant d'aller dormir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Ce jour-ci, son esprit était trop éveillé pour qu'elle accepte de rejeter cette vision dont elle avait été le témoin silencieux.

Puis, il lui vint une idée.

La blonde se dirigea vers l'un des meubles de bois et fouilla parmi ses affaires. Elle écarta soigneusement les dessins représentant régulièrement une petite fille à la robe rose et aux cheveux bleus, souvent entourée d'une servante aux cheveux argentés, d'une femme à la longue chevelure mauve et à la robe lavande, le tout accompagnant une représentation de Flandre.

La vampire trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. A coté d'une longue lance de métal noirci et tordu, plusieurs cartes dorées luisaient d'un sombre éclat écarlate.

\- Alors, murmura t-elle d'une voix enjouée, c'est pas ça.

Après quelques secondes, elle trouva enfin le document qu'elle cherchait.

En Gensokyo, les conflits se réglaient en utilisant le danmaku. La loi imposait l'emploi de sorts magiques pour régler les différents, mais beaucoup organisaient des combats pour s'amuser.

Flandre n'était pas en reste et avait créé ses propres spell cards, bien que beaucoup de personnes faisaient tout pour ne pas l'affronter.

Flandre détestait les mauvais joueurs qui n'aimaient pas perdre, mais ce n'était pas la question.

Elle aurait pu partir bouder dans un recoin, maugréant contre ceux qui la fuyaient, mais elle était trop concentrée sur sa recherche pour que son esprit fragile ne change soudainement de centre d'intérêt.

Le sourire de la vampire s'agrandit, lorsqu'elle trouva la carte qu'elle cherchait. Ses ailes d'acier, ornées de cristaux prismatiques frémirent d'excitation et d'impatience difficilement contenue.

Serrant son précieux sort contre elle, la blonde sautilla gaiement vers son lit, avant de se jeuter dessus en poussant un cri d'amusement.

\- Taboo ! s'exclama t-elle. Two of a kind !

A cet instant, le sort fit son effet et une deuxième Flandre fit son apparition. La copie solide était l'exacte réplique de l'invocatrice et ses yeux de rubis brillèrent du même éclat enjoué que l'original.

Les deux se regardèrent, légèrement gênées, ne sachant pas trop comment agir.

\- Sakuya-san et Meiling-san étaient nues je crois, balbutia l'originale en posant soigneusement sa charlotte sur le porte-manteau.

Sa copie ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de dénouer le ruban noué autour de son cou, avant de retirer sa robe. Fébrilement, elle glissa ses doigts autour de sa culotte bouffante, faisant lentement tomber ses sous-vêtements datant du siècle dernier.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Flandre avait bien vu Sakuya caresser la poitrine de Meiling, faisant le tour avec ses doigts avant de faire glisser sa langue sur les mamelons fermes de la rousse. Hélas pour Flandre, contrairement à la gardienne chinoise, sa poitrine était plate.

Les doigts de Flandre s'approchèrent du corps prépubère de son double. Avec une lenteur timide, elle posa l'extrémité de son ongle sur la blonde dévêtue, faisant frissonner la chair qui se hérissa soudainement.

La vampire au regard interrogatif s'approcha lentement, observant la petite framboise qui se dressait légèrement autour des auréoles roses.

La vampire ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant ses canines avant de faire glisser sa langue sur le téton de son clone, essayant de faire des petits cercles, avant de l'aspirer.

Le double grimaça. C'était plutôt désagréable, voire brutal. Elle ne trouvait pas beaucoup de plaisir à faire cet étrange acte et Flandre le remarqua bien vite, puisqu'elle se retira, laissant un filet de salive couler sur les côtes du démon blond.

\- C'est étrange, murmura le double. Ce n'était pas très amusant, mais je me sens étrange. C'est comme si quelque chose me chatouillait ici, ajouta t-elle en désignant le bas de son ventre.

Flandre s'agenouilla, observant le sexe glabre de sa copie, contemplant avec attention les deux lèvres.

Avec curiosité, elle approcha son index de la fente et écarta la chair avec lenteur.

Curieuse, la vampire observa l'intérieur, avant que son ongle ne s'enfonce dans la paroi rougeâtre.

Immédiatement, le clone sursauta, tandis que Flandre se retirait précipitemment.

\- Désolée, murmura t-elle. Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Un peu, répondit l'autre, gênée. Essaye de faire plus attention.

Les deux filles, à peine échaudées par ce premier échec, recommencèrent. Flandre écarta les grandes lèvres, avant de glisser soigneusement un doigt entre les petites, découvrant un petit bouton de chair.

A peine eut-elle effleuré cette protubérance, que le clone se tendit, ressentant un début d'excitation.

\- Ici, murmura t-elle. Continue.

Flandre orbserva son double avec curiosité, notant que l'autre devenait étrangement distante.

La vampire haussa les épaules et accepta sans se poser toutes les questions qui s'ammoncelaient dans son cerveau. La blonde aux longues canines caressa le clitoris avec davantage de vigueur, faisant de petits gestes réguliers.

Flandre commença à haleter, alors que d'étranges pulsions gagnaient son corps. C'était comme les embrassades qu'on lui donnait, mais en mille fois plus intenses.

Le clone se sentait électrisé, découvrant un tout nouveau monde de sensations, tandis que Flandre accélérait le rythme.

La doublure commença à pousser de légers feulements, alors qu'un intense plaisir inconnu la gagnait. Elle sentait le frisson la gagner, tendant ses muscles, bien qu'elle soit saisie d'une brusque bouffée de chaleur.

Lorsque Flandre retira ses doigts, l'autre tenta d'agripper la main de l'originale, mais la vampire fut plus rapide.

\- Tu aurais voulu que je continue ? minauda la vampire avec un regard vicieux.

Sa réplique hocha doucement de la tête, avant de la rentrer entre ses épaules, écarlate.

\- Je devrais faire comme faisait Meiling, ajouta Flandre en tirant son clone sur les draps.

La seconde vampire resta couchée sur la couverture d'un rouge écarlate, tandis que Flandre saisit les cuisses de sa doublure et lui écartait lentement les jambes.

Sans rien dire, la vampire approcha lentement du sexe, captant le parfum de sueur salée et d'excitation, lui donnant envie de goûter. Si les deux autres le faisaient, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

Flandre fit glisser sa langue dans la fente humide. Le goût la surprit, puisque c'était une saveur inédite à laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu accès, à la fragance indéfinissable. Bien que fort et un peu aigre au début, ce liquide était tout de même appréciable à sa façon.

La vampire accéléra le rythme, caressant le clitoris en le goûtant de l'extrémité de ses papilles, faisant sursauter la copie qui ne parvint pas à contenir un petit cri de jouissance.

Enivrée par ce son cristallin, Flandre continua et titilla le bourgeon sensible que ses doigts avaient caressé il y a peu.

A cet instant, les ailes de la réplique se tendirent, exposant les cristaux lumineux qui y étaient accrochés. Le plaisir qui la foudroyait lui fit serrer les dents, alors que ses muscles se crispaient.

La réplique haleta et poussa un ultime cri de plaisir, avant de s'étioler et de disparaître.

Flandre recula, surprise par ce frémissement, ce sentiment si puissant qu'il avait eu raison de la résistance de cette copie.

Désormais, l'innocente enfant se retrouva seule, nue sur ses draps, l'esprit empli de questions.

\- Etait-ce si agréable ? se demanda t-elle en observant le plafond, qui ne répondit que par un silence lourd.

Flandre se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

\- C'est pas juste, bougonna t-elle. Si c'est si amusant, pourquoi je n'ai pas pu m'amuser ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Flandre traversait sa chambre entièrement nue, s'exhibant d'une façon que sa sœur aurait trouvée honteuse et d'absolument indécente pour une noble dame, mais la jeune vampire ne s'en souciait guère.

Flandre se rua sur son lit, sautant sans ménagement sur les draps froissés, avant de sourire.

\- Taboo ! Four of a kind ! incanta t-elle, générant trois autres répliques d'elle-même, toutes aussi nues.

Les quatre blondes s'observèrent, détachant leurs cheveux, avant de se coucher sur les draps de soie.

Cette fois-ci, Flandre comptait bien en profiter.

\- Tu m'as mis tes ongles dans l'œil ! s'exclama l'une des répliques.

\- Range tes ailes ! piaffa une autre, alors qu'elles cherchaient une position confortable pour toutes.

Après quelques ajustements, les quatre copies commencèrent à se caresser mutuellement, se taquinant pour le plaisir et ce fut au tour de Flandre de connaître la jouissance et l'amusement.

A partir de ce moment, son regard devint brumeux, comme si elle était dans un était second. Le plaisir inconnu et l'amour qu'elle expérimentait étaient plus qu'un nouveau jeu dont elle se lasserait. Elle avait le sentiment que ces éclats brillants en elle étaient si délectables, qu'elle en retirerait toujours du plaisir.

Flandre, celle qui était plus terrifiante que le démon écarlate, s'effondra dans son lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le soir même, alors que le maudit astre du jour s'effaçait enfin au-delà de l'horizon, Izayoi Sakuya, la domestique en chef descendait les marches avec son éternel pas élégant.

Elle toqua doucement à la porte de bois, plus par politesse que par nécessité. Elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci, Flandre dormait encore.

La servante tenait un plateau d'une main experte, faisant pivoter lentement la porte pour pouvoir déposer le repas de la vampire.

Lorsque Sakuya pénétra dans la chambre, elle fut agressée par une forte odeur de sueur, de sang et de stupre.

Elle n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, ni même d'expression de surprise, puisque des décennies de service l'avaient dressée à être la servante parfaite.

Pourtant, à l'instant ou elle observa le lit, elle lâcha son plateau d'or.

Ce n'est que grâce à ses réflexes affutés, qu'elle put ralentir le temps et récupérer le plat circulaire, avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur le sol de pierres sombres.

La soubrette resta droite et digne, mais elle se dépêcha de poser le souper de la petite sœur de sa maîtresse et de refermer la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Flandre se réveillait.

Elle remarqua d'abord qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit. Ses trois copies étaient encore avec elle. L'une l'enserrait de ses bras, la seconde avait collé son sexe contre la cuisse de l'originale et la dernière utilisait son ventre en guisse d'oreiller, au point que les cheveux blonds caressaient son nombril.

La blonde remarqua que des traces de morsures et des griffures marquaient son corps, ainsi que ceux de ses clones.

Lentement, ses sens se réveillèrent.

L'odeur forte d'excitation lui titilla les sens, mais elle capta surtoût l'arôme métallique et reconnaissable entre tous, qui provenait du plateau conservant la chaleur des aliments.

D'un geste, Flandre dissipa ses clones et se leva, alléchée par le contenu du plateau.

La vampire ne se promenait jamais nue, même dans sa chambre, puisque sa sœur lui avait fait un long laïus sur la décence, mais en ce moment, la vampire ne s'en souciait guère.

Suite à l'épuisante session qu'elle avait eue, son corps réclamait de quoi manger et le sang l'appelait.

Flandre dévora le repas, arrachant la chair de ses crocs et buvant l'hémoglobine, comme s'il s'agissait du plus doux des nectars et du plus délectable des vins.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la blonde se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante.

Cependant, une fois dans la baignoire emplie d'eau chaude, l'idée de la quitter ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. Le jeu de la nuit dernière lui avait ouvert un monde nouveau de plaisirs.

Flandre sourit, dégainant sa spell card.


End file.
